Happy Brithday!
by Kris Over
Summary: Que tal dizer Feliz Aniversário para alguns personagens de Naruto? Fic em comemoração aos aniversários do ano. LONG-FIC, Insinuações de Yaoi maybe Yuri . Nesse Capítulo: Kisame! Próximo: Chouji!
1. Feliz Aniversário, Gai!

Yo minna-sama!

Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic. Então, descontos!

Explicações básicas:

• Terá vários capítulos, que postarei de acordo com as datas de aniversário dos personagens de Naruto.

• Sim, é uma **Long-Fic**.

• Agora está betada! *-*/

• Insinuações de Yaoi. Mas é só insinuação! Fiz com os casais que eu mais gosto. Espero que seja a preferência de vocês também! *-*

• Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e eu não ganho miséria nenhuma de ninguém. Nem dos meus pais, isso é triste.

**Divirtam-se no Jutso!**

AND, não iremos esqueçer: HAPPY B'DAY GAI-SENSEI! *-*

* * *

**Happy Brithday!**

_Primeiro Capítulo - Feliz Aniversário, Gai!_

Gai passeava energicamente por Konoha, como de costume. Seu aluno fizera uma surpresa momentos antes, devido a data de seu aniversário. Seu sorriso era largo, seus passos eram calmos. Mas é claro que não podemos afirmar que eram calmos, já que Gai tem o "Fogo da Juventude".

- Gai? – alguém chamou, o despertando de seu transe.

- Quem é você?! – exclamou, desesperado. Vasculhou com o olhar a ruela por onde passava, e nada viu.

- Estou aqui – manifestou-se o outro, cutucando levemente as costas de Gai, que se assustou.

Gai se virou rapidamente, saltando para mais longe do individuo.

- Ahá! Achei você! – afirmou, encarando o seu maior rival. – Kakashi?

- Você não muda nunca – comentou Kakashi, revirando os olhos. – Yo!

- Ah, é só você... Então, o que você faz aqui hn? – inquiriu, desconfiado e coçando seu queixo.

- Ah, é que... Hoje é seu aniversário e...

- VOCÊ LEMBROU! – interrompeu Gai, surpreso e feliz com o ocorrido.

- Eu lembro todo o ano e... Ah não... Não começa vai...

Kakashi mais uma vez revirava os olhos, ao ver que Gai estava emocionado com a sua atitude extremamente amável. Aqueles negros olhos brilhavam intensamente devido às lagrimas que se formaram ali. Suas grossas sobrancelhas curvavam-se para cima, e seu beiço contraía-se.

- Você...

- Gai, se alguém te ver assim, vão pensar que apanhou se mim e creio que você não quer isso.

- Ah... Kakashi! – disse manhosamente, correndo para abraçar apertado o filho do Canino Branco de Konoha.

Mais uma vez, Kakashi revirava os olhos. Inspirou profundamente. Ele sabia que Gai era assim e retribuiu o gesto amigavelmente para agradá-lo.

- Ok, agora chega Gai... – sussurrou o homem dos cabelos prateados.

- Está bem... - e Maito soltou Kakashi, que suspirou aliviado.

- Ah sim... Tenho uma coisa para você - murmurou Kakashi, procurando algo nos bolsos do seu colete de Jounin.

Kakashi nem reparou que Gai mudara sua expressão de agradecido para desconfiado.

- Isso está muito suspeito... – concluiu Gai.

- Oras, por que? - perguntou o outro distraidamente, ainda mexendo em seu colete.

- Por que você nunca fez isso, hn...

- Mas eu faço isso todos os anos...

- Já sei! Você está aqui por que você quer me desafiar para uma última luta! E você vai pegar uma kunai e arremessar em mim! Mas, não se preocupe, eu estou preparado, Kakashi! Eu tenho o Fogo da Juventude! Eu jamais abaixarei minha guarda! - e Gai aproximou-se de Kakashi, enfiando a mão dentro de um bolso qualquer e pegou uma shuriken. - Ahá! Aqui está a prova! Te peguei Kakashi! Mas agora, eu vou te desafiar!

- Gai - chamou.

- Não, prepare-se Kakashi!

- Gai.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Vamos ver quem é o mais forte...

- Gai...

-... Já que você é o meu eterno rival!

- Gai!! – gritou, furioso.

- Que é? Eu estava no meio de um discurso!

- Eu vi. E devolva minha shuriken, por favor - Kakashi estendeu o braço para pegar o objeto.

- Jamais! Você irá me atacar com isso! - berrou, abraçando a shuriken.

- Gai, todos temos shurikens nos bolsos! – Kakashi voltou a remexer em seus bolsos.

- Mas você é meu eterno rival e sempre deseja ser melhor do que eu, mas você sabe a verdade! – exclamava Gai, orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Eu sempre serei o melhor, porque a chama da Juventude queima em meus pulmões e...

- Achei! - interrompeu Kakashi, exclamando e sorrindo. - Você estava dizendo alguma coisa?

"Arr! Esse jeito do Kakashi me deixa maluco! Como ele consegue ser assim?" Pensou o moreno, apertando os punhos.

- É só uma lembrancinha, mas espero que goste - Kakashi disse, alegremente, mostrando a caixinha para Gai.

- Hn... - murmurou Gai, analisando o objeto. - Isso pode ser um papel explosivo! Quando eu abrir ele vai explodir e eu ficarei seriamente ferido! Ahá! Descobri o seu plano, Kakashi!

E pela centésima vez, Kakashi revirava os olhos.

- Só abra e veja de gostou... E devolva minha shuriken - pediu Kakashi.

- Hunff - bufou Gai, pegando o objeto, ignorante.

Gai desfez o delicado laço vermelho que lacrava o presente, e lentamente abriu a pequena caixa. Dentro, um pacotinho negro feito carinhosamente em veludo guardava o presente. Desconfiado, o moreno pegou o pacotinho e sentiu o objeto. Era reto, grosso, duro e, em uma das pontas, parecia que tinha uma cabeça.

- Aimeudeusdocéu! - gritou Gai, após tocar o presente de Kakashi. - Como você é...

- Vamos! Eu estou com um pouco de pressa! - apressou Kakashi, suspirando.

- Seu... - e Gai retirou o presente do pacote.

Aparentava ser um produto feminino. O formato era exatamente como ele sentiu. Continha os dizeres de: "Modelador de Sobrancelhas".

- Ah, vou te explicar! - disse Kakashi. Gai o fitou, atento. - Isso é para você deixar suas sobrancelhas penteadas... Assim, dá um toque mais... Sensual. Eu acho...

O moreno não disse mais nada. Seus olhos estavam mais uma vez brilhantes. Kakashi já sabia o que ele iria fazer e queria dizer com isso e... Sorriu.

- Ok, não foi por nada. Agora tenho que ir... Ja Nee! - dito isso, houve um estalido e uma nuvem surgiu no lugar de Kakashi.

Ele foi embora.

E deu a Gai um presente estranho, porém engraçado e interessante.

Gai voltou imediatamente para casa, a fim de experimentar o que acabara de ganhar.

* * *

Fim!

Então, como está? Vale reviews? Eu sei, ficou uma merda... Mas eu postei, prontofalei. E está curtinha.

Olha, eu aceito sugestões para aniversários. Quem quiser que eu faça um capítulo sobre o _personagem tal_, eu faço. Mais, por favor, **com antecedência**!

**Próximo Capítulo**: _Feliz Aniversário, Haku!_


	2. Feliz Aniversário, Haku!

MINNA-SAMA! :3

Capítulo novo e que vocês não esperavam, hn. Aposto que não! Haha! E foi só uma surpresinha para animar.

Ok, HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DO HAKU! *pulinhos gays*

E, mais um capítulo! Só por que eu **amo** o Haku.

Bom, está curtinho, mas eu achei... Bom. Por incrível que pareça.

HAPPY B'DAY, HAKU-SAMA! 3

Gente,o Haku tem o mesmo tipo sanguíneo que o meu. Isso é um belo feito. (Ignorem essa parte, beijos.)

Precisa das explicações básicas de novo?

• **Disclaimer:** Já lamento toda a noite por não ter inventado Naruto e ainda tenho que dizer aqui?

• Já contei quantos capítulos serão no mês de janeiro. E serão cinco!

• É **Long-Fic**. Tem a duração exata de **364** dias. O último aniversário do ano é do _Konohamaru_-_kun_, 30/12. **Aguentai-me**!

Segue o capítulo para vocês :3

**Divirtam-se e imaginem** **um final para eles dois.** (R)

* * *

**Happy Brithday!**

_Segundo Capítulo - Feliz Aniversário, Haku!_

- Levante-se, Haku.

Haku dormira pouco. As missões que Gatou impunha a Zabuza eram cansativas. Começara a ficar cansado de tudo isso.

Mas sua promessa só acabará com sua morte.

Ser acordado pelo grosso e áspero tom de voz de Zabuza era reconfortante, porém. Alguma coisa deveria funcionar em sua vida.

- Temos que ir já – ordenou Zabuza, colocando sua Zambatou nas costas.

- Hai.

Em poucos minutos, tudo estava pronto. Zabuza mordia uma maçã enquanto apagava a fogueira que os esquentou noite passada. Ele sentava em um tronco apodrecido.

E o silêncio.

Sempre houve esses momentos perturbadores de silêncio. Mas o tempo transformou o silêncio de perturbador à confortante.

Eles necessitavam de silêncio para que a convivência fosse franca. Zabuza possuía um gênio forte demais, e Haku tinha a obrigação de atender aos seus pedidos.

Porém, fora um dia diferente.

A manhã estava amena. A brisa era gélida, fazendo os pelos eriçarem-se. O Sol, ainda à acordar, tingia o céu e as nuvens de rosa bebê, misturado de laranja e toques anis. O único som era dos animais que ali habitavam. Pássaros cantavam, anunciando a chegada de mais um novo dia. Folhas das árvores balançavam levemente quando correntes de vento passeavam entre elas. Os finíssimos fios do cabelo de Haku dançavam sobre o sopro da brisa.

E Zabuza o fitava. Não diretamente, por que jamais se deu ao luxo de parecer que fazia tal coisa.

Haku sentou-se ao seu lado.

Zabuza mordeu a fruta.

- Tenho uma coisa para você – anunciou, depois que engoliu o alimento.

- Como assim?

- Você quer? – e ele ofereceu a maçã. Haku acenou negativamente com a cabeça. – Uma vez, você disse a data do seu aniversário... Lembra?

- Hai...

Haku permanecia com o seu olhar inexpressivo. Porém, dentro de si, parecia que suas células gritavam.

"Então, ele se lembrou".

- Ta, legal, chega de encenação, por que não sou assim. Feliz Aniversário, Haku.

E Zabuza entregava-lhe uma pequena caixa, revestida com um papel onde apareciam tulipas rosas e brancas. E um laço rosa fechava a caixa.

A cor favorita de Haku.

- É muito gentil de sua parte, Zabuza...

- Vamos, Haku. Apenas aceite – interrompeu Zabuza, colocando o presente nas mãos de Haku.

Houve um toque. Pequeno, desajeitado. Mas ele aconteceu. Haku percebeu, ainda, que a face de Zabuza estava enrubescida.

Haku embarcou, então, no olhar de Zabuza, tentando adivinhar o que o outro sentia. Mas, dessa viagem, Zabuza desviou. Não quis olhar Haku.

- Olhe para mim – pediu, gentilmente.

- Não gosto disso, você sabe.

- Por favor.

- Deixe-me em paz...

- Garanto que não vai doer.

- Pare de fazer...

Uma frase perdida no ar. Inacabada por um ato ousado.

Haku segurava o rosto de Zabuza com as duas mãos. Seu olhar era tão lúcido e concentrado que Zabuza sequer fez objeção ao que Haku fazia.

Durou pouco mais de cinco segundos.

- Vou abrir o presente –anunciou Haku, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Zabuza levantou-se e bufou, caminhando para um lugar mais longe do outro.

Haku desfez o laço, temendo que a sua delicadeza fizesse o laço se desmaterializar. Depois, retirou o papel carinhosamente, até que descobriu o que tinha ganho.

Um colar. Possuía um formato abstrato: era encurvado, com três pedrinhas preciosas espalhadas. Eram pedrinhas pequenas, mas o suficiente para encarecer o objeto.

Silêncio.

- Obrigado, Zabuza.

- Você disse que não ia doer. Então, por que eu senti algo estranho dentro de mim?

* * *

**Uma pergunta que não quer calar-me:** _O que vocês acham de colocar Yuri?_ Por favor, preciso saber o que acham e se eu poderia colocar. Obrigada :3

* * *

E ai, está bom? *tremendodemedo*

Bom, me digam de está. :3

Sinceramente, eu achei muito lindoo Haku. Ele é sempre lindo, tanto como nas outras fics quanto aqui. Eu adoraria pegá-lo pra mim. *-*/ ignorem.

Agora sim, podemos dizer...

**Próximo Capítulo**: _Feliz Aniversário, Gaara!_


	3. Feliz Aniversário, Gaara!

Minna-sama! *o*

HOJE É O DO **GAAR**A, **O** **AMOR** DA MINHA VIDA, **A RAZÃO** DA MINHA **EXISTÊNCIA**, O **POR QUE** QUE CONTINUO AQUI. _/paradesurtar_

Enfim, **Parabéns** para você, **Gaara**, por que você merece tudo de bom, **meu** amor. Eu te amo **muito**, **muito** mesmo. :3

Parando a sessão _fãnática_, eu vos apresento... _GaaLee_! Sim sim, _GaaLee_ é vida. _(R)_

_AND_, está curto. Como as outras partes. Mas está muito mais **insinuado** _and_ **afetado**. _souafetadabeijos_

Espero que vocês gostem. Espero mesmo.

• **Disclaimer:** O Gaara é meu! **MEEEU**, _TODO_ **MEEEU**! Ok, parei de sonhar.

• É **Long-Fic**. Tem a duração exata de **364** dias. **Aguentai-me**!

Bom, vamos ao que interessa.

_Have Fun_ :3

* * *

**Happy Brithday!**

_Terceiro Capítulo - Feliz Aniversário, Gaara!_

O ruivo encontrava-se perto do um velho balanço, feito com duas grandes cordas fincadas em uma poderosa árvore, amarradas à uma tábua de madeira estreita que mal cabia Gaara.

Ainda estava escuro. As estrelas refletiam sua luz no olhar esmeralda de Gaara, produzindo uma espécie de brilho falso sobre ele. A Lua escondia a maior parte de si, quase sorrindo para ele. Era a unia que sorriria para ele naquele dia.

Ou era o que ele achava.

Permitiu-se empurrar os pés para balançar-se levemente, enquanto a brisa batia em seu rosto, acariciando-o infantilmente. Conforme balançava para trás e para frente, a árvore tampava a visão da Lua com suas folhas, voltando a mostrá-la momentos depois, iluminando o rosto pálido do Kazekage.

Por mais que o seu Bijuu não estivesse mais presente dentro dele, não conseguia mais dormir. Era costume, um mau costume e exaustivo.

Repentinamente, o barulho do silêncio foi trocado por um distante som do pisar da grama. Gaara levantou-se, respirando lentamente com fins de captar quem era.

Seguiu o ruído com os olhos, direcionando os para onde algo corria desesperadamente.

Uma moita se moveu.

- Quem é? – perguntou.

- Gaara-kun?

Jamais se esqueceria daquele tom afinado de voz, misturado com uma refrescância que a distinguia das outras vozes.

- AAAH Gaara-kun, te encontrei! – gritou Lee, aproximando-se do ruivo e o apertando em seus braços.

- Lee... O que faz aqui? – inquiriu, perto da orelha do outro.

O moreno o soltou, surpreso com a pergunta.

- Oras, por que é uma data especial!

E os pensamentos curiosos de Gaara o atormentaram dentro de sua mente. Como diabos alguém em Konoha saberia disso?

- Você... É muito ousado.

- Eu sei, Gaara-kun, mas é que eu não pude deixar de vir aqui e parabeniza-lo!

- Kami-sama, são três dias de viagem até aqui...

- Eu sou um cara planejado nee!

E Lee arreganhou os lábios. Aquele sorriso que Gaara ainda não compreende, algo inexplicável e terrivelmente problemático para ele.

Mas ele desejava aprender.

- Como você é ousado... – repetiu, suspirando profundamente.

- Você já disse isso, meu caro. Mas... Eu não vim sozinho!

- Tem mais alguém com você?

Sim,agora Gaara estava muito assustado.

- Não, eu trouxe "algo" para você.

Gaara expirou o ar de seus pulmões, aliviado com a notícia. Desejava somente que Lee estivesse naquele momento ali.

- É seu. Espero que goste! – e sorriu.

E Lee estendeu uma sacola de papel preta, que apresentava em seu centro letras na cor vermelha. Gaara aceitou, acenando com a cabeça, enrubescido nas bochechas.

- PARABÉÉÉÉÉNS, GAARA-KUN! – berrou Lee, abraçando a lateral do corpo de Gaara carinhosamente, cantando alegremente os famosos "Parabéns para você".

Abriu a sacola lentamente, adentrando o braço livre por conta de Lee, que colou o outro membro em seu corpo. Agora ele balançava no ritmo da música, de um lado para o outro, cantando horrivelmente com sua aguda voz. Gaara pediu para Kami-sama que Lee não se tornasse um cantor.

Ele vasculhava o interior da sacola, até achar um pacote, que retirou no mesmo instante. Lee concentrava-se na música, fazendo Gaara sorrir levemente.

- FEEEELIIIIIIIIIIZ ANIVERSÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRIOOOOOO... PRAAAAAAAAA VOOOOOOOOOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ...EEEEEEEEEEE!

- Arigato.

- Ah, nem agradece! Agora abra logo! – ordenou.

Lee o apertou mais forte quando terminou de falar, num ato de proteção e carinho. Gaara gemeu.

O ruivo tornou ao pacote, abrindo-o. Logo, a graciosidade de algo feito em tecido surgiu, alisando a pele do braço de Gaara.

Era uma camisa. Lee o soltou, deixando que Gaara analisasse seu presente.

Era preta, com os caracteres em vermelho, como na sacola. Nela, estava escrito "Ai", em kanji.

Ao olhar para Lee, Gaara percebeu que ele vestia a mesma camisa por cima do cola verde. E isso ficava engraçado demais.

Gaara deu uma acanhada gargalhada.

- Ah, você gostou Gaara-kun? – perguntou Lee, orgulhoso do presente.

- Eu...

E hesitou. Lee quase roia as unhas. Mas Gaara apreciava seu presente, e seus olhos não mentiam nem escondiam sentimento algum.

Era evidente o brilho anormal nos olhos do ruivo.

- Amei – concluiu.

Lee avançou no pescoço de Gaara, entrelaçando seus braços. Juntaram ambos os corpos quentes, fundindo o calor avalassador dessa noite de verão e da própria queima de produtos durante a digestão.

Gaara aspirou o doce cheiro de Lee. Aquele aroma que o fazia suspirar e desejar que estivesse sempre com ele.

Porque Gaara não sabia rir sem Lee.

Lee não existia.

* * *

**Perguntemos de novo:** _O que vocês acham de colocar Yuri?_ Eu ainda não resolvi, ainda deixo com vocês. :3

* * *

O que acharam? :3

Eu simplesmente _**amei**_. Por que é com o Gaara. **MEU** Gaara. Desculpem, tenho **muito** ciumes dele. *pega o Gaara e sai correndo*

Eu espero ter agradado à vocês! Espero de coração. :3

Então, vamos adiante!

**Próximo Capítulo**: _Feliz Aniversário, Shino!  
_


	4. Feliz Aniversário, Shino!

YO, Minna!

Mais uma vez, eu estou aqui. É a quarta, no mês! :o

Enfim, estou aqui para vos apresentar essa capítulo, que eu escrevi errado e que tive que passar mais um hora arrumando tudo de novo. Que lindo não?

Mas vocês não precisam saber dos meus devaineios.

Shino-sama, _El Rei De Los Insectos_, Voa-la! **É SEU ANIVERSÁRIO MENINO** :3

**Parabéns**, _fiquecomoKiba_ **e Feliz Aniversário** _oKibateama_ **! Muitos anos de vida** _paraficarcomoKiba_**, por que você merece, Shino!** _oKibaéseuaproveita_

Ignorem as partes em _italic_ acima, por favor. :D

Então, vamos ler nee? *-*

• **Disclaimer:** Nada disso é meu, então vou me afogar no copinho de Coca-Cola.

• Dedicada à minha nova leitora, **Isabix** :3 DEDIQUEI MENINE! *-*

• É **Long-Fic**. Tem a duração exata de **364** dias. O último aniversário do ano é do _Konohamaru_-_kun_, 30/12. **Aguentai-me**!

•** N/a:** _(momento flashback on/off)_ = lembrando de algum momento anterior à cena.

Shino e Kiba **forever**, gente. :3

* * *

**Happy Brithday!**

_Quarto Capítulo - Feliz Aniversário, Shino!_

Shino apreciava o horizonte, nas proximidades de um lago. A água cristalina reluzia com o brilho do Sol, expondo sua coloração azul-marinha. O vento forte daquele fim de tarde desarrumava seus cabelos castanhos, atirando os fios para todos os lados. As nuvens formavam um emaranhado de formas e tonalidades, cada vez menor á medida que o Sol se escondia dentre a montanha logo adiante.

Porém, o mais interessante do lugar era o olhar do controlador de insetos.

Seus lábios estavam minimamente arreganhados, relembrando momentos antes, quando esteve com seu amigo ali perto.

_(momento flashback on)_

- Shino...? – alguém o chamou, despertando de seu sono.

Kiba sacudia o corpo do outro brutalmente. Shino abriu os olhos, apertando-os em seguida devido à claridade. E fitou aquela acolhedora face do garoto selvagem, sorrindo.

- Mas você dorme, hein... – comentou o outro, quando Shino sentava-se na grama, esfregando os olhos pos trás das lentes do seu óculos.

Akamaru permanecia ao lado do dono, fielmente.

E o cachorro latiu, animado ao ver Shino, que tapeou delicadamente a cabeça do animal. Akamaru apertou os olhos, satisfeito com o carinho.

- Você também... – Shino bocejou, antes de prosseguir. – Me acorda no meio da tarde...

- E com o que sonhava?

- Sonhava com presentes. Os que vou receber hoje... – e riu do próprio pensamento.

Kiba esboçou um sorriso.

- Ah sim, como você fosse receber milhares – brincou Kiba.

Shino bufou, irônico.

- Eu já recebi, para a sua informação – falou, levantando o queixo em sinal de superioridade.

- Recebeu dos insetos, eu acho. Por que eles te amam.

Akamaru latiu algo para Kiba, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça e sentou. O cão deitou sobre as pernas do dono, confortável.

- Naa, seu idiota. Minha mãe lembrou, meu pai, a Kurenai-sensei... Até a Hinata...

- E ela te deu presentes?

Shino acenou positivamente.

- Só você que não lembrou... – Shino murmurou, com um sorriso por detrás da roupa, esperando a reação alheia.

- É, eu esqueci.

Shino ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas, olhando para Kiba, que fitava o horizonte.

- Você esqueceu?

- Aham... – Kiba confirmou, sem retirar o olhar.

As curvas finas do perfil de Kiba eram esplendidamente suaves. A luz solar que tocava em seu rosto fazia o contorno perfeito em torno do seu rosto, deixando uma visão gostosa e amena da face dele. Os caninos vermelhos em sua bochecha brilhavam, na mistura da oleosidade da pele do outro com o calor do brilho alaranjado do Sol.

Excessivamente maravilhoso.

Repentinamente, Kiba virou o rosto, com a expressão divertida.

Shino ficou incomformado.

- Você esqueceu mesmo, nee? – perguntou, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, à procura de respostas.

- Eu já disse – Kiba repetiu, sorrindo largamente.

- Não acredito em você.

Dito isso, Shino avançou em Kiba, assaz veloz, fazendo Akamaru gemer ao sair do local quente do corpo do dono. O cão foi deitar-se em uma árvore próxima, onde não seria mais perturbado.

Shino deitou violentamente Kiba, que colocou seus braços para trás tranquilamente, apoiando a cabeça neles, com um sorriso irônico. Shino tateou o corpo do outro, em busca de algo que pudesse ser futuramente seu. Shino estava em cima da barriga de Kiba.

Em algum ponto do toque, Kiba riu. O lugar sensível para cócegas.

- Onde está? – inquiriu Shino, passando as unhas freneticamente pela área sensível do outro, o fazendo rir.

- Eu... Já... Disse... – Kiba murmurou, entre gargalhadas.

- Isso vai continuar até que você fale... – ameaçou Shino, satisfeito.

- Então para...! – exclamou Kiba, ainda rindo.

Shino parou de mover seus dedos, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Kiba suspirou, inalando o odor de mato ao seu redor, recuperando o fôlego. Alguns segundos de silêncio, e depois, seu dedo apontando para uma árvore distante dali.

Shino levantou-se num pulo, e saiu correndo. Aproximou-se da árvore, rodeando-a e procurando algo.

Não achou nada.

- Mentiroso! – gritou, batendo os pés, furioso, voltando para onde Kiba estava.

- Mas eu disse que não lembrei – e Kiba espanou com as mãos as folhas que grudaram em sua roupa, não fazendo muito caso do outro.

- Vou me esquecer de propósito do seu também – e Shino contraiu o beiço. Akamaru latiu, de longe.

- Aham, vamos mesmo, Akamaru.

Kiba sorriu, alongando levemente a linha da boca.

- Feliz Aniversário, Shino – anunciou, estendendo a palma da mão, revelando um laço vermelho enrolado em um porta-óculos.

Por alguns instantes, Shino ficou sem ação. Processava os fatos.

- Seu... Mentiroso... – finalmente exclamou Shino.

E então, Shino pegou o objeto cuidadosamente, analisando. O porta-óculos era negro e, quando Shino o chacoalhou, algo em seu interior movia-se rapidamente, mostrando não ser um óculos. Então, abriu cuidadosamente, emitindo um baque gostoso. Dentro, um potinho negro e um lenço foram apresentados ao seu novo proprietário.

Sim, era um limpador de óculos e o lenço para secar.

- Não tinha outra coisa, eu fui comprar hoje, então, releve essa parte... – e Kiba coçava a sua nuca, enrubescido.

- É... Muito bom, Kiba – sussurrou, ainda com o olhar no presente.

- É... Sério? – kiba perguntou, inseguro.

Shino abriu um pequeno sorriso, abrindo o potinho que continha o líquido.

Ele cheirou, e tinha uma frangância, no mínimo, agradável. Parecia com o perfume de Kiba.

- Sério – concluiu. Kiba, então, enlaçou seu braço ao lado de Shino, na altura do pescoço. Kiba enterrou sua mão no cabelo de Shino, bagunçando-o. - Obrigado, Kiba.

- Por nada... – Kiba sussurrou.

Shino fitou o outro com o canto do olho.

– Agora você pode me soltar - afirmou à Kiba, que soltou uma gargalhada.

- Que nada! Você merece, é seu aniversário! E você é um idiota, acreditou que eu tinha esquecido!

- Idiota é a... Planta.

- Convenhamos Shino, eu jamais vou esquecer de você. Digo, por que somos amigos etc...

- Você é muito estranho, Kiba.

- Não mais do que você.

- Ah, cala a boca...

_(momento flashback off)_

E as recordações não o deixavam dormir. Só faziam o sorriso se esticar ainda mais.

* * *

**A pergunta, novamente:** _Yuri, coloco ou não?  
_

* * *

Amores, gostaram? Eu achei fraco, confesso. Um capítulo feito às pressas, em plena madrugada. MAS, está aí, entregue quase no horário do outro dia!

Enfim, esse mês inteiro eu vou colocar a pergunta acima, por que ainda não chegou a vez das meninas. :D

Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado! Espero mesmo. :3

**Próximo Capítulo**: _Feliz Aniversário, Yondaime!_


	5. Feliz Aniversário, Yondaime!

Minna! _*agarra*_

Mais um capítulo, que saiu atrasado... Por poucos minutos, mas saiu. Me perdoem mesmo. Me matem, se quiserem. Eu deixo.

Enfim, **Feliz Aniversário**, _Yondaime_ meu amor, o progenitor do nosso amado Naruto, aquele que fez mais do que qualquer outro por **Konoha**.

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MINATO-SENSEI!** *o*

Muitas felicidades à você, agora morto, mas que nunca morrerá em nossos corações. :3 Te amo muito.

Enfim, capítulo com algumas explicações. Eis elas:

• As palavras em _italic_ são _enfatizadas_ nas falas.

• Esse capítulo conta (é o que eu quero contar, aliás) o último aniversário do Minato-sensei. Triste, nee?

• **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, as palavras não me pertencem, a internet não me pertence e tudo mais.Não so dona de nada, nem da minha vida. *momento revolta off*

• É **Long-Fic**. Tem a duração exata de **364** dias. O último aniversário do ano é do _Konohamaru_-_kun_, 30/12. **Aguentai-me**!

Bom, espero que vocês gostem, por que eu achei uma porcaria. :3

* * *

**Happy Brithday!**

_Segundo Capítulo - Feliz Aniversário, Haku!_

Minato sentou-se na cadeira de sala de Hokage. O gosto de pasta de dente em sua boca o enojava. Kushina não tinha sido muito agradável essa semana com seu extresse elevado à quarta potência.

Isso o tinha deixado mal-humorado em pleno dia da comemoração do seu aniversário. Nem Kushina havia lembrado, aliás.

E isso o enfurecia ainda mais.

Três contínuos baques na porta o retiraram de seus pensamentos.

Não queria incômodo hoje. Só hoje, ele queria descansar longe dali.

Longe da sua responsabilidade como Hokage.

Longe das pessoas que o cercavam.

Longe daquele frio sentimento.

Mais três batidas na madeira da porta, só que mais rápidas.

Com um suspiro, ele resmungou algo parecido com "Entre" e a maçaneta girou, produzindo um estridente ruído.

Ao decorrer do abrir da porta, ela revelou algo surpreendente. Minato não esperava por aquilo.

Tanto que se levantou rapidamente, processando a imagem diante dele mesmo.

Os cabelos grisalhos e longos. Aquela linha vermelha por baixo de seus olhos, que atravessavam as bochechas.

- Sensei?

- Como você... Cresceu, garoto.

Jiraya estava à sua frente, com um largo e aconchegante sorriso em seus lábios. Ele estendeu seus braços, à espera que Minato viesse abraçá-lo.

E assim o fez.

Logo, Minato apertava o Sannin, que correspondia carinhosamente.

- O que você faz aqui? Você não estava pesquisando para o seu livro? – perguntou o loiro, curioso. Minato quebrou levemente o abraço, só para poder fitar Jiraya.

- Ah sim, e estou ainda. Cheguei hoje, só para vê-lo.

- Como assim?

- Oras, deixe de ser idiota, Minato – e Jiraya piscou para o aluno, que sorriu.

Os dois se largaram, finalmente.

- Então, você lembrou.

- Não. Eu não estou aqui e nem lembrei. Você está sonhando ainda, e está dormindo, dormindo... – e Jiraya gesticulava, divertido.

Minato soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, acompanhada pelo sensei.

- É claro que _eu_ lembrei. Eu, Jiraya, _um_ dos _três_ _Sannins de Konoha_, jamais _me_ permitirei esquecer algo tão importante. E jamais deixarei de vir cumprimentar o _Yondaime de Konoha_ nesse dia, pessoalmente – pronunciou, brincando com as palavras.

- Não me trate assim, Jiraya. Eu ainda sou _seu*_ aluno – disse, sorrindo.

- Não, você é _o Yondaime_. O "_Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha_". O _criador_ do _Rasenga_n. Você é o _Minato-sama_. Você me orgulha, sabia disso?

- Sensei, assim eu me sinto importante – brincou Minato, sorridente.

- Mas você _é_. Não só eu lembrei, como toda _Konohagakure no Sato_.

- Mentira! Nem a Kushina lembrou, hoje de manhã... – murmurou o loiro, contraindo o beiço.

- Mentira? Olhe e veja – e Jiraya caminhou até as janelas, ocultas pelas cortinas, abrindo-as.

A visão a seguir fora indescritível. Toda uma população estava reunida em frente ao prédio dos Kages, aprontando os detalhes para uma festa-surpresa para o Yondaime.

Este, sequer podia acreditar. Nunca passou na sua mente um feito daqueles. E para ele.

- E eu sou o mentiroso... – comentou Jiraya, assobiando.

- Eu... Não acredito! Konoha _inteira_ está reunida?

- Sim.

- Mas... Por que a Kushina...?

- Por que era para ser surpresa.

- Como isso é possível?

Jiraya deixou a pergunta no ar, olhando as pessoas chegando, pessoas andando de um lado a outro, pessoas harmoniosas e alegres.

- Fui eu e Kushina que organizamos tudo.

- Sério?

- Sim... Quer dizer, a maioria foi de autoria da sua esposa... Mas fui eu quem avisou a todos, é – e Jiraya arreganhou os lábios.

- Sensei...

- O que?

- Você não muda...

Ambos sorriram. Inocentes, contentes, confraternizados. Ligados pelo passado, onde professor ensinou a aluno, e vice-versa.

- Ah! Eu trouxe algo a você... – disse Jiraya, remexendo os bolsos das vestes.

Minato o observava, atento. Cruzou os braços, a espera do que viria.

Momento seguinte, Jiraya retirava um envelope em tom bege e do tamanho de uma folha de papel. Dentro, tinha um volume levemente pesado e grosso.

- Tome, você tem que ser o primeiro a ler – disse, entregando o envelope ao outro.

Minato aceitou, pegando o envelope para si. Abriu, tirando algo de dentro.

Era um livro. "_Determinação Extrema: a História de Um Ninja"._

- O seu novo livro...? – murmurou, analisando o presente.

Euforia e honra banharam todas as células de seu corpo. Minato agarrou o Sannin, entrelaçando seus braços no pescoço do outro.

- Obrigado sensei! – exclamou, alegremente.

- Que nada, perante a você, isso não é nada...

- Não diga uma coisa dessas!

E os dois continuaram assim por vários segundos.

- Vou ler com muito carinho, ta? – anunciou Minato, sorrindo.

- Ok, desde que você vá _agora_ para a sua festa...

- Pode deixar. Você me acompanha?

- Lógico, _Yondaime_.

* * *

* O Minato é do Jiraya sempre! :3

* * *

**Mais uma vez, essa maldita pergunta inferniza leitoras, ou alegram-nas:** _Yuri_ está **proibido** na fic? :|

* * *

Gente... Não me condenem. Eu sei, está muito ruim comparado aos outros, mas é que eu fiz agora pouco sabe? Desculpem-me, vocês não merecem tão pouco de mim.

E, sabe, eu amo o Jiraya e o Minato juntos, prontofalei.

Mas, enfim, é o último capítulo de Janeiro! Aleluia, Deus é mais, amén.

MAAS, o próximo vai ser a coisa mais linda do mundo.

**Próximo Capítulo**: _Feliz Aniversário, Obito!_


	6. Feliz Aniversário, Obito!

Minna-sama! :3

Depois de muito tempo, eu estou de volta. AEAEAE *-*

Bom, trago mais uma surpresinha para vocês. _Over!_

**Over:** Oi, pessoal. (R)

OVEEEEEEEEER! *aperta, morde, come* Enfim, eu vos apresento, **Over A. Way**! Ele é o meu novo assistente, meu Gerard, meu inner e meu fake no _Orkut_. Ele renasceu das cinzas, aeae. E Bom, ele vai apresentar o capítulo e tals, comentar no final, coisa de inner.

**Over:** É isso ae, pessoas gostosas. E a Kris é idiota forever, é.

Hunff. Enfim, apresente, amor. :3

**Over**: EBA! Hoje é o Obito, como vocês sabem, é. Eu não vou contar o casal por que se não fica chato né. Bem emo, esse capítulo, também. Mas termina feliz, como sempre, falei. (R) Recomendo uma música para esse capítulo, da qual a Kris escutou enquanto digitava e tals (_detalhe_, ela fez o capítulo ontem, falei :x) : **McFly - Fallin' In Love**. Ela é ótima, sério. Até eu gostei, enfim. n_n

Que lindo, meu Over! *morde* É isso aí mesmo. Não gostei da revelação, hunff.

**Over:** Mas é verdade, eu não posso mentir, _você_ me ensinou assim. :x

É mesmo, nee amor. Continue, querido. :3

**Over:** É, bom, é isso! Bom Capítulo, se divirtam, escutem a música, se quiserem comentem e fiquem com as **N/a**!

• As palavras em _italic_ são _pensamentos_.

• As palavras em **Bold** (**Negrito**, btw) são os **ênfazes**.

• É, minna. O último aniversário do Obito. :(

• **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Over sim! *come*

• É **Long-Fic**. Tem a duração exata de **364** dias. O último aniversário do ano é do _Konohamaru_-_kun_, 30/12. **Aguentai-me**!

**Over:** E PARABÉÉÉNS OBITO! Mesmo que você não esteja mais conosco.

_**OBITO MEU AMOR**_, acho que eu vou chorar, quero você aqui. Parabéns, Obito-sama. Descanse em paz.

* * *

**Happy Brithday!**

_Sexto Capítulo - Feliz Aniversário, Obito!_

Obito encostou-se no tronco da árvore mais próxima. A chuva que agora pendia sob o estrelado céu molhava seus negros cabelos, e a água dançava enquanto percorria esses fios, pingando ao chegar ao ponto final. Sua roupa estava encharcada. Do seu rosto, escorria o mesmo líquido, que se fundia com os extintos restos de salgadas lágrimas. Os óculos pendiam diante da fronte, deixando-a totalmente à mostra. Seus lábios tremiam, congelados. Não era muito convencional aparecer nos confins de Konoha ao escurecer do dia.

Os relâmpagos soavam briguentos naquela gélida noite. Primeiro com o brilhante clarão; depois, o estrondo, anunciando sua discussão com o céu. Outro raio revidava, seguido do outro, enraivecido.

Suas pálpebras clamavam para serem fechadas... Seus esforços de mais nada valiam.

Estava totalmente chateado com a vida. Kakashi havia sido promovido.

E ele não.

Era notável a diferença entre os dois, com absoluta certeza. Porém, as coisas sempre foram mais fáceis para o filho do "Canino Branco de Konoha", devido a esse fato que tanto implicara no seu crescimento como shinobi.

Mas, ele era um Uchiha. E dai? Ele continuava um perdedor, não?

Obito, então, permitiu-se deitar sobre a grama, fria como a água que caia sob si. Permitiu-se mais algumas lágrimas. Permitiu-se querer morrer.

Não. Ele ainda precisava mostrar que não era o que os demais pensavam.

Precisava provar que ele era um verdadeiro Uchiha. Ele precisava ascender as chamas da sua linhagem sanguínea.

Precisava despertar o Sharingan. Poderia, assim morrer, se desejasse.

È, ele tinha algo pendente em sua vida.

Seus olhos já se fechavam... O chamando para um sonho irreal, onde ele era o grande líder.

Onde podia ser o que quisesse.

Um sonho, que nunca se tornou realidade.

Ele só queria o reconhecimento. Ou talvez, o mínimo de preocupação.

- Obito! – uma voz distante ecoou em seus tímpanos.

Estava sendo chamado. Realmente funcionou a sua fuga, no meio da noite, na chuva, relampejando. E ele ainda perecia sob a árvore.

Alertando os sedentos raios.

Pedindo a eles que retirassem sua vida.

Ali e agora.

- OBITO!

Agora, a voz soava mais alta, mais distinguível. A chuva caia sem dó.

Mas ele ignorou. Se o quisessem, teriam que achá-lo.

- OBITOOOOOOO!

A ignorância é uma benção, ás vezes. A água congelava seus membros.

- OBITO CADÊ VOCÊ?!

Algo o esfaqueou por detrás das costas, o fazendo regurgitar uma tosse.

_"Droga!"._

- Obito? Obito!

E uma kunai foi arremessada em sua direção, ficando no tronco em cima de sua cabeça. Por milímetros não raspara nele. Uma gota da arma pingou sob o topo de Obito.

- Você é louco, Kakashi? – Obito perguntou, indignado com a falta de compaixão do arremessador.

- Obito! Mas que droga, estou te procurando faz tempo!

- Eu não pedi um resgate. Eu estou bem.

- Não, você não está – e o outro seguiu em sua direção, colocando a palma da mão sobre a testa do outro. Verificou a temperatura rapidamente, e retirou sua mão. – Você está febril, idiota.

- Eu já disse que não pedi ajuda.

Obito cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho e contraindo o beiço, infantilmente.

- Você precisa sair daqui, agora. Vamos.

Kakashi segurou o braço do outro, o puxando. Obito forçou-se para permanecer ali.

- Vamos, eu sou o capitão do time e...

- Cala a boca! Eu não quero sua ajuda, mas que merda!

E Obito repuxou seu braço para si, trazendo Kakashi junto. O menino dos cabelos prateados caiu em cima do outro, onde as pontas dos narizes se tocaram levemente. Dos cabelos de ambos jorrou água da chuva, que continuava a teimar e cair.

Olhar com olhar. Os braços de Kakashi permaneciam ao lado do corpo do outro, encostando-se à grama macia. As pernas cruzavam com o par alheio, e seu tronco afastava-se do outro corpo.

A respiração fraca e amena de Kakashi acariciava os lábios de Obito, deixando-a fria. A respiração arfante e comprimida de Obito batia na pele de Kakashi, refrescando-a.

- Vá embora – disse Obito, entre os dentes.

Os rostos quase se grudavam. O céu castigava com a quantidade de água.

- Não sem você.

Os olhos se encontravam, juntando ódio e ternura.

- Eu não quero ir, me deixa.

Próximos demais...

- Eu já disse. Não vou repetir.

Obito avançou sobre Kakashi, que pendeu seu corpo para trás.

- Me deixa Kakashi! Só por que você é o capitão do time não significa que você tenha que me proteger o tempo inteiro! – gritou Obito, inclinando seu corpo ainda mais em cima do outro, que voltou a ficar ereto novamente.

Kakashi segurou as golas da camisa de Obito, o levantando somente com um braço. Quando o fez, da roupa de Obito a água escorreu em sua mão.

- Escuta aqui, Obito! Eu não passei a noite inteira procurando você para você me dizer "não quero voltar!" Você **vai** voltar!

Obito estava de pé. Encarou Kakashi. Bufou. Em seu sapato, a água entrava desconfortavelmente ali.

- Eu **não** preciso de você!

Kakashi revirou os olhos.

- Eu não quero saber! **Eu** também não preciso de você! Você quer chamar a atenção vindo a esses lugares no meio da noite por que é um bebê chorão!

E Kakashi o soltou, empurrando-o contra a árvore.

- Dane-se o que você pensa de mim!

- Ótimo! Vou deixar você **aqui**... É! E vou falar que morreu – disse, brincando, porém com um aspecto sério.

- Ótimo! Nem ligo! – revidou Obito, com os braços entrelaçados.

- Ótimo! – gritou, enquanto um trovão assustava a noite.

- Ótimo!

Não era isso o que Kakashi esperava.

- Mas que droga, Obito! – exclamou Kakashi, dando meia volta.

- Vai embora e me deixa em paz!

- Não! É o **seu** aniversário e **eu** não vou deixá-lo morrer aqui.

A chuva acalmou-se. Alguns instantes de silêncio e processamento de informações sucederam aquela briga.

- Então... Você lembrou, hein? – perguntou infantilmente Obito, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Kakashi bufou.

- Não imaginei que você ia lembrar... Não você, _**capitão**_ – ironizou.

- Cala a boca e vem comigo – ordenou Kakashi, indo em direção ao companheiro.

No céu, algumas gotas fincavam-se na terra, desaparecendo. Assim como a discussão entre os dois.

- Eu já disse que vou ficar aqui...

- Amanhã, por que hoje é um dia... Importante para **você**.

Obito correu até o outro, produzindo um estalido agudo ao pisar no chão molhado, e enlaçou seu braço esquerdo no pescoço do outro.

- Você lembrou, seu idiota!

- Ok, esqueça. Vamos voltar, agora.

- E eu ganho presentes?

- Não de mim.

- Que saco você!

- Mas como você é imprevisível, Obito.

- Por que?

- Nos acabamos de brigar e você finge que isso nada aconteceu...

- Mas **não** aconteceu.

Kakashi parou, fitando o outro, captando a mensagem.

- É, **realmente** nunca aconteceu.

- É, Kakashi. Melhor assim.

* * *

**Over:** _Voltamos à revolta de alguns e a ansiedade de outros. **Yuri**, yes or not?_

* * *

Minna! Ficou legal? :3 Me deem uma luz, oi.

**Over:** Respondam essa triste menina, sim?

Over, você me broxa. T_T Enfim, comentários, amor?

**Over:** Sim, sim. Obito e Kakashi é muito amor. Eu achei meio **OOC** e tals, mas enfim. **Fallin' In Love** é linda com esse capítulo, dica. E esse foi o maior capítulo, aeaeae! *-*/ Achei lindo, Kris, sério mesmo, é. Achei super amor, aham. Vamos ver o que acham dos outros e tals. (R) Gyah, acho que é isso e me come.

Te como muito, você sabe. Enfim, quero saber a opinião de vocês para melhorar. :3

Amo vocês, aeaeae!

É só, ne Over?

**Over:** Yeap. E até o dia 29, é.

Bom, é. Preview:

**Próximo Capítulo**: _Feliz Aniversário, Kabuto!_


	7. Feliz Aniversário, Kabuto!

_**OY, Minna-sama!**_

Trago mais um capítulo, que, por uma falha minha, vai ser postado hoje. Vou explicar: eu disse que iria postar no dia **29/02**. Porém, esse ano não é bissexto! Então,** sem dia 29/02**. Achei melhor postar um dia antes.

**Over:** E por que ela acabou de escrever e...

Cala a boca Over maldito. _*estrupa*_

Enfim. Eu só quero que apreciem, ou se não gostarem, digam-me o por que. :D

**Over:** É, falem que não gostou que ela começa a chorar e...

Over! Anyways, voltando ao assunto onde eu ainda nem toquei (igual _"a volta dos que não foram"_, sabe?)...

**PARABÉNS KABUTO!** Mesmo que não seja o dia do seu aniversário. T_T Nós gostamos MUITO do você e... Bom. Eu não te amo, cof cof, mas você é completamente _inspirador_, meu caro. *-* É sua vez, seu idiota completo.

**Over:** Parabéns, blá blá blá, etc, você já falou por mim, minha _querida_. (L)

Eu te odeio, seu estúpido. Enfim, não vamos discutir aqui. Apresenta o resto aí, _amorzinho_.

**Over:** Hunff. Explicações:

• Um capítulo feito às pressas por que a autora **não sabia** que 2009 **não** é um ano bissexto. _Matai-la_! Brincadeira, eu te amo Kris e...

• **Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto, tals e tals. Mas, o Kishimoto, ao fazer o Gaara, inspirou-se na minha querida Kris e -NÃO

• É **Long-Fic**. Tem a duração exata de **364** dias. O último aniversário do ano é do _Konohamaru_-_kun_, 30/12. **Aguentai-la**!

**Over:** Apresentai-vos, finalmente, a fic, é! :D

Ok, eu quero falar agora. _Divirtam-se_, minna-sama. **(L)**

* * *

**Happy Brithday!**

_Sétimo Capítulo - Feliz Aniversário, Kabuto!_

Kabuto bateu na porta.

Assim que lhe deram permissão para entrar, adentrou ao recinto.

- Orochimaru-sama? – chamou.

O ambiente era escuro, iluminado com pouco mais de uma dúzia de velas, já na metade de suas vidas. As paredes, feitas de pedras, entravam em contraste com a luz em suas rachaduras, que exibiam o formato exato de cada rocha. Uma enorme estante cobria um lado da parede, com milhares de pergaminhos e livros, cujos nomes brilhavam em contato com a claridade. Ainda assim, via-se várias coisas jogadas e espalhadas pelo chão, desde potes de vidro contendo alguma substancia a um pergaminho aberto. No final da sala, encontrava-se o que seria a sombra de uma cadeira. Atrás dela, uma vela se desintegrava, enquanto fornecia o fogo necessário para a leitura ou a observação de algo.

- Aproxime-se... – respondeu Orochimaru, com sua voz rouca e áspera.

Girou a maçaneta para fechar completamente a porta, e caminhou – tropeçando em uma pequena pilha de livros e pergaminhos - aproximadamente dez passos até chegar próximo o suficiente para que o outro pudesse girar a cadeira e encará-lo, sem que o chutasse ao fazê-lo.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou, interessado.

Orochimaru girou a cadeira, como Kabuto previu. Ainda encontrava-se concentrado na leitura de um livro, o segurando delicadamente, como se seu conteúdo fosse precioso. Fitou-o, somente com o olhar. Kabuto arrumou os óculos.

- Quero sua opinião sobre algo que desejo fazer – proferiu, voltando a atenção para o livro.

- Como quiser.

Um alargado sorriso expandiu-se pela face de Orochimaru, e ele entregou cuidadosamente o livro a Kabuto. Este arqueou as sobrancelhas ao saber do que se tratava.

- Por que quer saber sobre Kits Médicos? – inquiriu, confuso.

- Oras, por que estou interessado.

Kabuto riu, porém parou rapidamente.

- E por que está interessado?

- Só quero saber se esse Kit, - e o longo dedo pálido do sannin tocou a página aberta do livro - em especial, é o melhor do mercado.

O mais novo, então, levou o olhar novamente até a página.

- Sim, ele é – concordou.

- Ótimo – exclamou Orochimaru, levantando-se da cadeira e abrindo espaços dentre os livros da estante.

Kabuto fechou o livro, marcando com o dedão o lugar da página. Mudando apenas de posição, ele seguiu com os olhos o outro, em busca de respostas.

- Orochimaru-sama...

- Então me diga, Kabuto: como andam as pesquisas? – interrompeu-o, revirando o aposento inteiro à procura do algo desconhecido. O sannin pareceu ignorar Kabuto, o que o deixou levemente constrangido.

- As pesquisas? Estão ótimas. Descobrimos que, além do...

- Achei! – exclamou Orochimaru, soltando em seguida, uma gargalhada gostosa, ecoando pelo quarto e fazendo a espinha do menor estremecer.

Orochimaru não sabia, mas a sua voz é calorosa demais. É contagiante, exuberante, extravagante. Não que seja uma voz apreciada por milhões, mas é um timbre suficiente para hipnotizar qualquer um, ou, caso contrário, enraivecer outros.

- Orochimaru-sama? Você está bem? – perguntou Kabuto, um tanto preocupado com a sanidade alheia.

- Ótimo. Eu estou ótimo... – murmurou, voltando ao lugar onde Kabuto permanecia.

O sannin carregava firmemente em seus dedos uma grande maleta de metal. Com uma velocidade anormal – porém com isso Kabuto já estava acostumado – ele retornou, e ficou na frente do shinobi médico, cruzando os olhares.

Após algum tempo que ambos analisaram suas expressões, a linha que formava sua boca alargou-se quase ao máximo, mostrando um satisfatório e contente sorriso.

- Ainda bem que eu comprei o certo... – Orochimaru disse, orgulhoso sobre o seu feito. Estendeu a maleta na altura do tórax do outro, e Kabuto o examinou. – Aqui está.

- Isso é para... Mim? – perguntou, aceitando o que lhe tinham oferecido.

- Claro.

- Você...

- Sim, eu o comprei há bastante tempo. Analisei todas os outros Kits, mas nenhum me deixou mais interessado do que este – proferiu, voltando para a sua poltrona.

- Mas... É exatamente igual ao do livro? – perguntou, procurando a mesinha mais próxima.

- Exatamente.

- E como a conseguiu? – e Kabuto dirigiu-se à uma bancada ao lado da cadeira do sannin, depois de avistá-la.

- Bom, eu negociei... Você me conhece o bastante para saber que eu sei negociar – e mais uma vez, Orochimaru falou com orgulho. Kabuto riu, acenando e concordando com o seu superior.

Enquanto o outro falava e o observava movimentar-se dentro de sua sala, Kabuto colocou delicadamente a sua maleta em cima da bancada. Levantou o lacre que fechava o presente, e abriu, com o maior cuidado.

E não teve palavras para descrever. Cada lâmina cintilava dentro de sua visão, emitindo raios de puro prazer em receber algo tão digno. Deixou, então, que seu dedo deslizasse sobre a maior lâmina, apenas para sentir a boa qualidade do material e sua textura perfeita e apta para realizar o seu trabalho.

- Impressionante – disse, por fim.

- É, eu sei.

- Suponho que você, mais uma vez, esteja me presenteando devido ao meu aniversário – concluiu Kabuto, divertido.

Orochimaru jamais tinha esquecido seu aniversário, desde que soube do mesmo. E Kabuto agradecia silenciosamente por isso.

- Está certo, meu caro. Porém, esse ano você não deveria ser presenteado, já que o seu aniversário só ocorre de quatro em quatro anos, e esse ano não é bissexto – murmurou Orochimaru, coçando o queixo.

- Então para que me dar algo tão... Maravilhoso? – inquiriu, curioso.

- Por que você está merecendo.

Kabuto o fitou, sorrindo. Ajeitou os óculos. Ambos deixaram o silêncio invadir as mentes, e estas, perderem-se nos confins de seus mais profundos pensamentos.

- Aliás, parabéns, Kabuto – balbuciou Orochimaru.

Novamente, Kabuto riu.

- Obrigado – agradeceu, por fim.

O melhor presente ainda não era este. De alguma forma, ele já o havia ganhado, no mesmo dia. Apenas uma frase, algo como "você mereceu" bastou para que o restante de seu dia funcionasse perfeitamente.

É gratificante receber um elogio desses, principalmente para alguém que venera tanto a pessoa que falou.

* * *

**Over:** _A maldita pergunta para alguns, e a solução para outros:_ **Yuri**, aprovado ou não?

* * *

**MINNA!** E aí, como está? Eu tentei, sério mesmo, tentei ao máximo parecer com os dois. Então, foi mais um envolvimento relacionado à "_Friendship_", sabe? Mas sim, eu acredito no **Yaoi Orochimaru x Kabuto**, sempre. Porém, na minha visão, é assim que aconteceria. Espero ter atentido as expectativas.

**Over:** A sua ilustre autora revisou o capítulo **ouvindo**: _Celine Dion - Because You Loved Me_ -QQ Matem ela, é.

Aff, tava tocando aqui e eu só escutei, seu... GR. Não liguem para ele.

Bom, eu só quero que vocês tenham gostado. Esse foi o menor capítulo, eu acho. _*se esconde*_

Ok, vou ficar quietinha. Over, é contigo o resto. **Ja Nee, Minna-sama!** *-* **(L)**

**Over:** Sempre deixa tudo para mim, sehorita. Fiquem com a preview e tenham uma boa semana! Até mais!** (L)** _Kris me perdoa, eu não consegui fazer ele voltar para mim e T_T *corre*_

Preview:

**Próximo Capítulo**: _Feliz Aniversário, Kisame!_


	8. Feliz Aniversário, Kisame!

Minna-sama! *-*

Novamente, capítulo fresquinho. É! Bora, vamos nessa.

**Over:** E ae, galera. Estou eu aqui, de novo, por que ela me obrigou._ -não_

Mentira, seu idiota. E você nem tem mais moral pra viver, Over A. _Gay_, por que você perdeu o amor da sua vida para uma garota, fala sério, se mata...

**Over:** Você vai continuar me tratando assim?

Até você reconquistar o Dream, sim. Ok, pessoas, ignorem essa conversa, é que eu precisava esfregar na cara dele que ele perdeu...

**Over:** Ela judia de mim. Ok, nem falo mais nada.

Apresenta que o resto é contigo, mano.

**Over:** OK, né. Enfim, hoje trazemos o **Kisame**! É, Kisame, tsc tsc, cara de peixe. HAHA!

Então, parabéns para ele, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida, e tente matar o Naruto, pra o anime _AND_ o mangá ficarem mais animadinhos, sabe como é.

Vamos para as notas, etc:

• Capítulo feito ontem, por falta de inspiração da autora. E irresponsabilidade_ rapa_!

• **Disclaimer:** Kishimoto fez Naruto, e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

• É **Long-Fic**. Tem a duração exata de **364** dias. O último aniversário do ano é do _Konohamaru_-_kun_, 30/12. **Aguentai-la**!

• Para entender o capítulo, eu enfatizo: Kisame está dormindo, ok?

E o resto é com vocês. **Boa leitura**, até o final!

* * *

**Happy Brithday!**

_Sétimo Capítulo - Feliz Aniversário, Kisame!_

Kisame estava preso em seus sonhos, cuja realidade fugia para longe e seus pesadelos mais ocultos palpitavam em sua mente. O céu plúmbeo, isento de vida agora, mostrava a imensidão da noite, e a floresta a sua frente ficava cada vez mais próxima do fim. As arvores perdiam para a areia, em numero. A cada passo que ele dava, sentia o vento da dança das areias bater-lhe na face, como se chamasse sua atenção para o espetáculo, do qual ele teria que presenciar, mesmo na escuridão. A Lua Crescente, divina como o brilho dos olhos de uma pessoa prestes a morrer, era a seu terceiro acompanhante na viagem. Seu outro companheiro caminhava ao seu lado, livre em seus próprios pensamentos.

E Kisame adoraria ter a habilidade de ouvi-los.

- Kisame... – sussurrou Itachi, repentinamente.

- Que foi? – respondeu o outro, erguendo sua cabeça e vendo a Lua esconder-se atrás das nuvens.

- Você sabe que dia é hoje...? – perguntou o outro, divertido.

Kisame bufou.

- Não, Itachi – afirmou, calmamente. - Que dia é hoje?

- Você não sabe? – indagou Itachi, entrando rapidamente na frente de Kisame, o fazendo parar.

O homem-tubarão revirou os olhos, fitando o moreno com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não, Itachi, e você poderia sair da minha frente, por favor? – pediu, com uma falsa gentileza.

- Olha, Kisame, se você não sabe que dia é hoje, eu também não devo saber, não é mesmo? – Se você diz... – e Kisame desviou do outro, continuando a andar pela trilha, perto dos limites entre Konoha e Suna.

Itachi balançou negativamente a cabeça, desaprovando as atitudes alheias.

- Tsc tsc – enfatizou Itachi, seguindo o outro. – Será possível que nem você sabe que dia é hoje?

- Itachi, você está muito estranho hoje, de boa – concluiu Kisame, cruzando os braços e os esfregando, devido a brisa fria que passou perto do seu corpo.

- Eu? – perguntou, indicando seu dedo no próprio peito.

- É, você – repetiu.

- EU? – disse, em tom mais alto e fingindo ainda mais uma certa preocupação.

- Já disse que é – tornou a falar, impaciente.

- Mas eu...? – perguntou, novamente, brincando.

- Ah Itachi, hoje eu não estou com paciência para aturar seus joguinhos.

Itachi parou se andar, por alguns instantes. Seus lábios alinharam-se para lado, formando um sorriso satisfeito.

- Que saco, logo no dia que eu resolvo ser diferente, você vem e me ignora totalmente... – disse, manhoso.

- Eu estou sendo você, é – murmurou Kisame, mordiscando o canto da boca.

- Hm. Devo rever meus conceitos, e ser mais amigável daqui para frente – comentou, orgulhoso.

- Eu também acho.

Itachi gostava da sinceridade de Kisame, isso lhe agradava muito. E deixava claro, esse fato, tanto na sua expressão facial quanto na fala.

- Que ótimo, então – disse, por fim, apressando-se para ficar exatamente ao lado do outro.

- É.

Um silêncio confortável instalou-se entre os dois.

- Você não sabe MESMO que dia é hoje? – insistiu, quebrando o clima.

- Não, mas que merda Itachi! – exclamou Kisame, ignorante.

- E você não quer nem saber? – Itachi tentou convencê-lo.

Kisame ponderou seus passos, olhando para Itachi, com a cabeça levemente inclinada para frente.

- Isso seria útil para mim? – inquiriu.

- Seria – respondeu Itachi, sentindo uma pontada de esperança.

- Mesmo?

- É.

E Itachi sorriu, infantil. Alguma coisa não estava certa, e Kisame sabia disso. Ele não era assim, o Itachi, então por que ele agira de tal forma?

- Eu preciso saber que dia é hoje?

- Precisa.

- Hm, sendo assim, - e Kisame molhou os lábios, com uma pequena pausa para engolir saliva - que dia é hoje, Itachi? – perguntou, desinteressado.

Itachi tocou seus próprios lábios, pensativo.

- Se nem você sabe, por que eu devo saber? – brincou, rindo em seguida.

A risada de Itachi era, definitivamente, estranha ao quadrado.

- Eu sabia que você faria isso – e continuou o ritmo da caminhada, adentrando em Suna.

O primeiro passo na areia fofa foi desgastante, só de pensar que teria que fazê-lo por mais algumas horas para pegar o próximo Bijuu.

- Você não sabia nada, eu sou imprevisível – falou, com o queixo levemente para cima, mostrando superioridade.

- Às vezes, eu posso até concordar, mas nesse caso, foi totalmente fácil te prever – cantarolou Kisame.

- Saco, preciso urgentemente voltar a ser o que eu era... – resmungou.

- Você é mais divertido assim, é – admitiu, assustando-se consigo mesmo.

- Você acha?

Um brilho estranho pairou sobre o olhar do outro, que fitava Kisame, esperançoso de que ele concordasse com o que havia falado.

- Não – opôs-se, mentindo.

- Idiota – xingou Itachi.

- Sua mãe – revidou.

- Que seja.

Itachi soltou o ar pelo nariz, ajeitando o manto da Akatsuki, antes de entrar novamente na frente do outro, que parou imediatamente.

- Itachi, temos que chegar me Suna em menos de...

- Shii... – interrompeu Itachi, silenciando o outro com o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

O moreno olhou para o lado. Kisame o seguiu. A atenção de Itachi voltou para a face cinza-azulada do outro. Kisame continuou olhando para o horizonte escuro, ignorando a aproximação iminente de ambos os rostos até que a boca de Itachi parou próximas as orelhas de Kisame – ficando na pontas dos pés, devido sua altura em comparação à do outro -, que permaneceu imóvel.

Porém, ele tremia por dentro. Nunca imaginara Itachi tão perto de si. Tão vulnerável; tão esquisito. Não, esse não era Itachi, definitivamente. Ou era um Genjutsu fodido dele.

- Você quer saber que dia é hoje? – perguntou Itachi, sussurrando aos ouvidos do outro.

- Só se você quiser contar, é – e deu de ombros.

Itachi sorriu.

- Feliz aniversário, Kisame – disse, retornando a pôr os pés na areia macia.

O vento tinha diminuído, e tudo parecia mais anormal do que antes.

Não, Itachi era incapaz de lembrar-se do dia de seu aniversário, uma vez que até ele esquecera, o que é quase inaceitável, se ele se importasse com datas em vez de dinheiro.

- Você é louco, o que fez com o Itachi? – inquiriu, sério, a Itachi.

- Eu sou o Itachi, isso é fato. Mas e os agradecimentos? Ou você espera o seu presente?

- Eu não espero nada. Itachi desfaça o Genjutsu – mandou, fitando os olhos negros do outro, que se misturava à escuridão da noite.

- Foi divertido enquanto durou – disse Itachi, posicionando a mão para reverter o jutsu.

Kisame acordou, e Itachi o olhava de pé, sem expressão, ainda com as mãos prontas para executar seu encantamento.

Enfim, de volta à realidade.

- Nem nos meus sonhos você me deixa em paz – comentou Kisame, coçando a cabeça.

Itachi bufou, novamente.

- Agora eu sei que você me deseja, é.

- Eu não desejo nada...

- Não minta, é feio – interrompeu Itachi, cruzando os olhares dos dois.

- Obrigado, pelos parabéns. Nem eu tinha me dado conta de que era meu aniversário – agradeceu Kisame, mudando de assunto.

- Há. E nunca mais tente ser eu novamente, por que você é muito chato quando sério.

- Ah, cala a boca, você que é chato, fica me provocando...

- É que eu conheço suas fraquezas

- Conhece o cassete.

- Não discuta comigo.

- Você fica me perturbando quando eu estou dormindo e ainda não quer que eu discuta contigo?

- É.

- Fala sério, Itachi.

- Cala a boca e continua andando.

- Você não manda em mim...

- Há, quem disse?

- Eu, oras.

- Hunff. Você não manda nem no seu desejo, ainda vem discutir comigo?

- Ah, cala a boca... Não quero mais falar sobre isso, é...

E sob o céu estrelado, eles continuaram andando até seu destino.

* * *

Agora é a Kris falando, oi gente *-* **Não** vou mais perguntar sobre _Yuri_, vou colocar e ponto. Mas, o primeiro capítulo com Yuri será em agosto, perdão.

Continue, imprestável.

**Over:** Hunff. Ok, gostaram? Espero que sim... Enfim, tenho algumas coisas para falar para vocês.

O **próximo capítulo** só sairá em **Maio**. Por que? Por que _ninguém_ sugeriu à autora alguém que fizesse em **Abril**. Se quiserem, ainda dá tempo ok?

E bom, é isso. Preview!

**Próximo Capítulo**: _Feliz Aniversário, Chouji!_


End file.
